Trust
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: You have barely made it into Marie's class. You wanted to make a image for yourself, but how could you possibly pull off such a daunting task, and earn your place in the ranks? You receive a tip about an engine that has evaded even Marie for years. If you could find her, and bring back proof, but things quickly take a turn for the worst... Rated T for violence, and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special thanks to Mike the Red Engine for suggesting the idea! I've been wanting to get this story out there. This is also the first time I have tried this style, so please bare with me. I've tried a style similar to this before, but not actually putting it in the reader's point of view. Anyway, on with the story!**

You take your seat at the long table Marie had set up in her elaborate study. You had just enlisted in her class only a week ago, and barely made the cut with your friend. Marie is one of the very few people who has taken up studying the engines. You are lucky you have managed to get into her class for two reasons: one, she can only fit so many people in her study, and two, not very many of her students are able to survive a full week out in the field. You had read an article in the newspaper about one of her students went up missing a couple days ago. You know what probably happened. They were probably eaten by a steamie, just like the others who were overly keen. It was an unnerving thought to think you could be next, but as long as you pay attention in class, you should be able to survive the class.

You perk up a little as your friend sits down in the chair beside you. Your friend smiles, and places their book on the table in front of them.

"Hey, you got in too?" Your friend smiles. You nod. This class will be easier to enjoy now that your friend is here.

"Yeah, but barely. One of her previous students kicked the bucket. A steamie got 'em. That's how I managed to get in. She literally had space for just one more person." You replied. You know the dangers of studying the engines, most notably the steamies. The diesels are relatively docile, and harmless, but the steamies are unpredictable, and extremely dangerous. The diesels are all too easy to observe out in the field. You want to prove yourself, and show you can handle the steamies just as well as Marie can. She has survived many encounters most humans would not, so why can't you do the same?

Your classmates begin to file in, and take their seats at the table. You, and your friend arrived here early, hoping Marie would be there, so she could be at least a little impressed with your efforts. Unfortunately, she was busy talking to one of the engineers. They must be having trouble with one of the engines. Marie not only studies the engines, but she provides all the engines on Sodor with the medical care they needed. However, engines hardly injure themselves, and have strong immune systems, so it is unlikely an engine would need human assistance, but it is always good to be prepared if the time comes.

The whole room goes dead quiet the moment Marie walks into the room, and stands before her class. She is wearing a lavender Victorian Era dress, and a white feathered hat. She claps her hands together with a smile. She is always in a good mood when addressing the class. She must know that some of her class will use her knowledge that she is passing on to them for good. You want to go out in the field now, but you lacked the essential knowledge Marie has gathered over the years of observing the engines. You need to know the basics before setting out to study the engines on your own.

"Good afternoon, ladies, and gentlemen. Last week, we covered the safest ways to approach a steamie to prevent injury, or death. This week we will be covering what to do if you find yourself in a pinch with a steamie. Please open your books to page sixty-eight, and we will begin our lesson." Marie turns, and walks over to the chalkboard behind her desk. It isn't much, but at least it's something. You, and your classmates pull out your books, and open them. You immediately begin to read the page. It is a good idea to get ahead of your class. Perhaps Marie will notice your dedication.

Marie begins to write on the chalkboard as she addresses you, and your classmates. "There are three key points you must remember if you happen to cross paths with an angry, or famished steamie. You must remain calm. If you panic, you won't think as clearly as you would as when you're calm. A steamie may use that against you, and if they succeed, they will most likely end your life rather abruptly. If possible, steer clear of the tracks, and make sure you are out of range of the steamie. Unlike diesels, a steamie has an extended range thanks to their ability to spit fire, like the dragons I have studied years ago. Be sure to stay away from flammable objects as well. A steamie may see it as a strategic advantage over you, and last, but not least, if a steamie is willing to negotiate, try to make terms with it. This only to be done if all else fails because not all steamies are as friendly as others. They won't give up on a meal so easily, but if you play your cards right, it can mean the difference between life, and death."

You are already ahead of her. There is little to no difference between her teachings, and the book she had given you when you first started. You jump a little, and look up from your book when your friend passes a note to you. You pick it up, and read it.

_Want to hang out after class today? _Your friend wrote. You look at them at the corner of your eye, and smile. You pick up your pencil, write a reply on the slip of paper, and pass it back to them.

_Sure. Where do you want to meet?_ You ask your friend on the slip of paper. Your friend smiles, writes a reply, and passes it back to you. You read it, and are not surprised by your friend's answer.

_How does Vicarstown station sound? We can observe the engines there, and hang out together. _Your friend asks you on the note. You, and your friend always spent time there. It is a good place to get an idea as to how the engines behave. It can give you an advantage over your classmates. You write your reply, and pass it back to your friend.

_Sure. _You reply on the slip of paper, and then return your attention to your book. Your friend smiles, and stuffs the note in their pocket. You continue to read as Marie addresses the class.

"Whatever you do, _never _offer to do whatever the engine wishes. Steamies are incredibly wily, and will most likely place you in a situation that is even wore than it was before. Offering a gift of food usually is always a fail-safe method. A steamie will never pass up an easy meal." Marie turns back to face the class. You are too busy reading to notice. Leo, the hot-shot of the class, has his arms crossed on the table with his head down. He is sleeping. This is third time he has fallen asleep in class this week. Marie frowns. She never put up with any nonsense in her class. Her students need to pay attention if they are to survive out in the field. She picks up her ruler, and smacks it against her desk.

"Leo!" Marie yells at your classmate. Leo yelps, and jumps awake. You, and your friend can't help, but chuckle a little. Leo gives you both a dirty look. You have made your first mistake. Leo grumbles softly, and returns his attention to Marie.

"Now then, let us resume shall we?" Marie lays her ruler down on her desk, and continues the lesson. Leo never did like you, or your friend very well. He knows you wanted to be the teacher's pet. Wait... that gives him idea. He smirks as his plan begins to take shape. He knows how to use your desire to impress Marie, and the rest of the class. He figured out you, and your friend liked to stick around the Vicarstown Station a long time ago. He has seen you, and your friend there countless times before. He will have to wait until after class to set his plan into action, but the best things are worth waiting for.

**A/N: Alright, now this is my first time trying this style, so bear with me. Leo seems to have come up with a little scheme to get rid of you, and your friend for a while, or even better (for him at least), get rid of you, and your friend for good. We will have to wait, and see what he has in store for us. Until we meet again, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter already! This chapter may be a bit on the short side, so I apologize. Anyway, on with the story!**

When class was over, you grab your things, and head for Vicarstown station to meet your friend, unaware Leo is following you from a distance. When you arrive at the station, your friend waves at you to get your attention. You smile, and sit on the bench beside them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Your friend asks you. You shrug. Today isn't the best, but not the worst. It is just.. meh.. okay.

"Okay, I guess. The class is kind of boring sometimes. I just want to go out, and study the engines. I mean, Marie did it with little to no experience, so why can't we?" You hope learning the basics won't take too long. You have started to grow restless. You want to go out, and make your own ground-breaking discoveries.

You watch the trains stop, and leave. The workers are rather uneasy around only certain engines, mostly James, and Diesel 10. However, Diesel 10 seems to be more stubborn than dangerous. It takes several people to get him to finally move. You chuckle softly. You would take Diesel 10 over James any day. James just doesn't care. He rips apart any human that dares to stand in his way. However, he seems strangely friendly to children. Perhaps he isn't the stone cold killer the workers make him seem to be.

Your friend nods in agreement. "It would be cool. Oh well, it's better to be prepared a little than it is to not be prepared at all." Your friend has a point. It might be best to just wait, and learn all you can before you head out into the field.

"Actually, I'd like to differ." a familiar voice makes both you, and your friend jump. You look up to see Leo with a smile on his face. You frown.

"What do you mean?" You ask him. Leo looks at you in surprise, and gestures to himself.

"Look at me! I don't pay much attention in class, and I'm out in the field studying the engines! If I can do it, so can you two!" Leo has a point. He spends most of the class either sleeping or talking to his small circle of friends.

"Your point is?" Your friend raises an eyebrow at him. Leo looks around, and whispers in your ear.

"There's an engine that almost nobody has seen. It lives in Anopha Quarry. I've only gotten a glimpse of it once. It's elusive, so you have to keep a sharp eye out for it. If you find it, and study it for a little bit, you would probably be the one who knows the most about that engine. I think Marie would find it to be most interesting." Leo knows you won't pass up an opportunity like this. He had managed to get a fleeting glimpse of her, but narrowly escaped. The engine was definitely not like the others. It was calculating, and extremely dangerous. There is no way you, or your friend would be able to escape her crushing jaws.

Your eyes grow wide when he tells you about this engine. This is the perfect opportunity to finally catch Marie's attention. If this doesn't get you ahead, then nothing will. You grab your friend by the hand, and excitedly run off for Anopha Quarry. Leo's smile turns into a smirk. His plan is falling into place. All that is left to do is wait to hear the news about two of Marie's newest students mysteriously disappearing.

**A/N: So now we know Leo's little scheme. He wants to let a certain engine do the dirty work for him. Might as well get revenge, and feed the engine too. Too bad we don't know what's in store for us. The next chapter is already in the works. Until next time, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll! A quick warning of some violence in this chapter, just a heads up. I will introduce a new ability for Lady, and see how it turns out in this chapter as well. Anyway on with the story!**

The climb to Anopha Quarry is exhausting. The air is much thinner up in the mountains, and makes it much more difficult for you to breath.

"Slow down! We're going to get altitude sickness if we go too high too fast." Your friend pants. You only slow slightly, still determined to see the engine for yourself, and finally prove yourself to Marie. As you scale the mountain, it begins to become harder to breathe from the lower levels of oxygen high up in the mountains, and the temperature begins to drop as you climb. The quarry must be high up the mountain, almost to the top probably.

At last, you, and your friend reach the top of the mountain. However, you do not see a quarry, just mist swirling at your feet, and in the air around you. You shiver. It is much colder up here. There must be at least a twenty degree difference up here compared to the bottom. No wonder why no one has seen this engine. They wouldn't be able to see an inch in front of their noses, and stand this kind of temperature for very long. However, that certainly isn't going to deter you from finding this engine.

"Come on, let's go!" you urge your friend to follow you. Your friend shakes their head, and chuckles. They must think you're crazy for doing this. However, they don't argue with you, and follow you into the quarry, unaware of the danger that lied ahead.

Lady sniffs the air, searching for any prey that could be in the area. She freezes when she picks up the scent of you, and your friend, and watches you both walk past her hiding spot. It has been so long since she had a decent meal, and human or two sounded way better than the usual deer, and mice. Humans lack the sharp eyesight an engine possesses, so tracking you, and your friend would be rather simple, as long as she stays quiet long enough to get close enough to the both of you. She silently slips into the shadows, and begins to stalk her next meal.

You, and your friend continue to roam the quarry. Your visibility is little to none. You can't see anything, or anyone, but you can't help, but feel as if you're being watched. You, and your friend aren't alone here. You jump, and yelp as you feel the wind of something rush past you, and your friend. You both whip around, and see nothing.

"Do you think we should... turn back?" your friend whispers, and looks around, clearly on edge. Something races past behind you, and your friend, and you both whip around with a yelp. You begin to realize the danger of the situation, and decide it would be best to head back down the mountain to safety.

"Maybe, come on. We can't stay here." you reply softly. You begin to lead your friend back out of the quarry, and freeze when something races past in front of you. Whatever is stalking you is now toying with you, trying to get into your head, and lead you astray. You, and you're friend look at each other, now unsure if turning back would be the safest option. It would probably be best if you find shelter in a building to get away from whatever is lurking in the mist. You turn to tell your friend the plan, but suddenly, a small purple, and golden engine lunges, and snatches your friend in it's powerful jaws. You friend screams just before the engine swallows them whole, and it's gaze becomes fixed on you. The steamie's eyes glowing with ravenous hunger. It licks it's lips, eager to feed, and moves in for the kill.

Terrified, you turn you flee for your life. Now you know why no one has seen this engine. This engine devours anyone who dares to venture into the quarry. You hear the engine laugh darkly. It is keeping pace with you, but doesn't seem to want to kill you right away. It wants to take it's time, and enjoy the chase. You turn the corner, and run head-first into a wall. You fall back onto the ground, hit your head on a rock, and black out.

After who knows how long, you slowly come to, and sit up. You groan, and rub the back of your head as it throbbed. You freeze when you hear the engine growling. It sounds like it's right behind you. You quickly stand up, and whip around to face it. The engine is smiling a wolfish grin, putting all of her wickedly sharp fangs on display. You whimper, and step back, only to bump into the wall. The engine has cornered you.

This is it. This is the end. You brace yourself for the engine to rip you apart, but nothing happens. Curious, you look up, and see that her pupils have become cat-like. The longer you stare into them, the more you realize... just... how... pretty... they are. You feel your body begin to relax as your mind becomes clouded. You don't have a care in the world. You feel... calm... serene almost. It is as if all of your fears, and worries just melt away as you gaze into her golden eyes. It feels... nice. You haven't been this relaxed for quite some time. You have fallen under her spell.

Lady smiles as your eyes become glazed over. Her hypnosis has worked. It would at least keep you quiet while she tears you apart. She moves in to devour you, and then freezes when she hears the workers shouting. She growls softly. They must have heard your friend's scream, and are rushing to help you. She can't let you live, for you have seen her. You know too much. However, she can't risk being spotted by the workers. She picks you up in her jaws by the back of your shirt, and races off to a more secluded area, somewhere where she can feed in peace.

You can care less where she is taking you. You are limp like a rag doll in her powerful jaws you are so relaxed. The engine is moving at a fast pace, faster than any other engine you've seen, or maybe it's the hypnosis making your mind a little fuzzy. Either way, the engine is fast, far faster than any other engine on Sodor. The engine retreats deep within the heart of the mountain. Your not sure if you're even in the quarry anymore. The engine begins to slow down. It must be getting close to it's destination. It pulls into an abandoned shed, and drops you on the ground before her. You fall flat on your face, still limp and calm from the hypnosis. You are a sitting duck, an easy meal for the ravenous engine.

Lady uses her magic to close, and lock the doors behind her. She looks down at you, and sees that you are slowly coming to your senses. So much for making you quiet. Hopefully, the workers haven't followed her. However, she wouldn't mind having a feast of human flesh. Either way, she would get her first decent meal in weeks.

You begin to break through the spell, and look around. How did you get here? All that you remember is going into the quarry, loosing your friend, and looking... into the engine's eyes. Could the engine have placed a charm on you? No. That is impossible. You slowly stand up, and wobble a little. You are a bit dizzy after the ordeal. You turn around, and scream the moment you see the engine. The engine bares it's fangs, and growls at you as it moves in. You whimper, and step back. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You are trapped with the ravenous engine. You know it's probably useless, but you try to barter with the engine. Perhaps the engine can be persuaded to spare you.

"Please... I-I'll do anything!" you whimper, and bump into the wall of the shed as the engine forces you back. She stops, and her snarl fades. It seems you may have piqued her interest. She smirks. That doesn't look good. You swallow nervously. Perhaps it was better to let the engine devour you rather than offering the engine an alternative.

"Hmm... Anything?" the engine raises an eyebrow at you. The engine's voice is smooth, and velvety, and obviously female. You smile nervously. This could go very bad very quickly.

"Yes! Anything!" you nod. The engine gives it some thought for a moment. She must be coming up with a price for your freedom.

"Well then... if you want me to spare you so badly... I demand that you become my slave, and serve me for as long as you live, _or_ you refuse, and I get to eat you, just like your little friend." the engine's wolfish grin returns. You find yourself in a bit of a difficult situation. Either you become her servant, and serve her until your last breath, or join your friend in death. Dying would make this long journey completely pointless. Why bother coming all this way only to wind up as a meal to the engine? Your decision is unamious. It is obviously better to live as a servant than to die such a slow and painful demise.

"Alright, I'll be your servant." you can't believe you agreed to her terms, but if you can just try to befriend her, she may have second thoughts about holding you captive, or just treat you better than the salty little snack she sees you as. The engine looks at you in surprise. She clearly didn't expect to agree to be her servant for as long as you lived, but her expression quickly turns back into a scowl.

"Hmph. Now settle in, human." the engine gestures to the corner of the shed. "You're lucky I am in a good mood today." she growls softly.

You slowly walk over to the corner, and sit down on the cold ground, refusing to your eyes off of her out of fear of her devouring you the moment you turn your back on her. Now that you are able to get a good look at her. You notice the elegant golden accents on her paint, and the name _Lady_ painted on her sides in gold. That reminds you, you should at least know the name of your new master.

"What's your name?" you ask her. The engine frowns, and gives you a suspicious look. She must have trust issues. Well, she would have to since she has avoided discovery for so long. Not even Marie knows about her, which means no one knows of her presence here in Anopha Quarry.

"Why do you wish to know my name, _parasite_?" the engine growls softly. You shift nervously. Perhaps asking about her name wasn't a good idea after all. She doesn't seem to trust anyone, which is understandable regarding her status as an undiscovered engine.

"I should at least know the name of my captor." you smile nervously, hoping it gives her a good reason to provide you with an answer. The engine's frown fades. She seems to have lowered her guard just a little, a good sign. Maybe, just maybe, you can get her to like you enough to trust you. You might as well befriend her, and observe her a little to learn a little bit more about her. Your discovery very well could be ground-breaking, and open a new door in the science of studying these creatures.

The engine sighs. "If you must know my name, I am Lady." the engine replies.

**A/N: So there we have it! Lady has the ability to sort of hypnotize her victims, and all they have to do is look into her eyes. All dragons have the ability to hypnotize their victims, and have different methods of pulling this off, whether it be a mesmerizing coiling movement, or even a simple rolling of the eyes, or twitching of the whiskers, so I decided to give it a try on Lady, and make it a little more traditional rather than a mesmerizing coiling movement, or the rolling of her eyes. Her victim will remain transfixed on her until it is too late to escape. It only lasts for a few moments, so she must act quickly to devour her prey. Fortunately, for the reader, you are lucky to survive the ordeal. Unlike your friend, who was eaten alive. **

**The next chapter is already in the works for both this story, and the engine Riders story, but until next time, see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks pass, you make sure to do everything Lady orders you to do, exactly as how she commands you to. Your hard work seems to be paying off, for she begins to take a liking to you. She has lightened up the labor from doing virtually everything for her, to simply dusting her off, and bringing her food. Being her servant isn't so bad after all. One thing you have noticed is that she _never _gave you a task that risks bodily harm. She must not want to lose you so soon. She wants to keep you for a while.

At least it's better than suffering the same fate as your friend. You shudder every time you think about it. Your friend was mercilessly eaten alive by the engine that is holding you captive. You can only imagine the sheer terror, and agony your friend experienced as they were slowly broken down as fuel for the fire deep inside her. That gives you enough motivation to keep going. You would hate to suffer the same way your friend did when you first encountered her. Your friend is probably gone by now. There was no way you were able to save them, as much as you hated to let them die in such a horrible way, it at least bought you a little more time. Their sacrifice led to your survival. The more you think about it, she doesn't seem to want to harm you now that you have agreed to be her little pet. Perhaps you can trust her after all.

One day, she returns to her shed after a hunt, and appears to be rather irritated, as if something was bothering her. Might as well see what's wrong, and see what you can do for her. It could make her trust you just a little bit, and that would certainly help you with your studies.

"Is there something wrong, Lady?" you ask her. Lady growls, clearly agitated by whatever has been bothering her.

"I think there's something stuck between my teeth near the back of my mouth. Do you think you could get it out? I've tried getting it out myself, and nothing worked." Lady raises an eyebrow at you. You swallow nervously. Her powerful jaws can crush you like a toothpick, and it very well could be a trick. However, judging by her body language, she appears to be telling the truth, and you can't disobey either. You don't know what will happen if you don't follow her command. She can easily kill you if she chooses to. Well, she just ate, so it is unlikely she would want to devour you, unless she saved room for dessert. You shudder at the thought, but you don't have much of a choice in the matter. You gather all the courage you can muster. You are about to do something that most people would consider to be insane.

"I might be able to get it out." you squeak. Lady opens her powerful jaws, putting all of her wickedly sharp fangs on display. You swallow nervously. What you are about to do many would consider to be insane, and may be the last thing you do. You reluctantly climb onto her footplate. You take a deep breath to brace yourself, and stick your head into her jaws. She can easily crush you if you're not careful, or if she's still hungry after her hunt.

You look around, and see nothing. You will have to go in deeper. You reluctantly crawl into her open maw, careful not to cut yourself on her sharp fangs that are specifically designed to slice flesh from bone. It's not the most pleasant place to be, especially knowing she can literally kill you in a split second if she chooses to. It is a humid, slimy, and sticky job, but you have to obey her, or the deal will be off, and she would devour you just as how she did with your friend. Hopefully, you will find whatever is bothering her before she decides to turn into lunch.

You finally find what is bothering her. A bone is lodged in between her sharp molars. You grab hold of it, and begin to pull. The bone is stuck fast. You pull a little harder. It begins to move a little. You finally yank it, and it finally slips out from between her teeth. Lady sighs in relief. She probably feels much better after finally having the bone removed. You toss the bone away, crawl out of her open maw, and climb down her footplate. Lady closes her powerful jaws once she is sure you are clear of her fangs.

"Thank you, human. That has been bothering me for quite some time now." Lady smiles. You blink in surprise. This is the first time Lady has ever thanked you for anything. She must have began to take a liking to you after all.

"Uh... you're welcome." you smile weakly. Lady just might be not as bad as she seems. It is clear she likes, but how much? Does she see you as a friend, or still sees you as her servant? Only time will tell.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" You ask her. Lady chuckles softly.

"No, you're fine, human. I believe I'm good for now." Lady replies. You nod, and sit down in your corner on the cold ground. Might as well relax while you can. Lady suddenly perks up a little.

"Wait, I forgot something." Lady looks at you with her stunning golden eyes. What would she possibly want now? She is fed, and comfortable. What more could she ask for?

"What is it?" You raise an eyebrow at her. Lady doesn't reply. Her boiler begins to convulse as if something was stuck inside. You scoot back a little. Is something wrong with her? After a few moments, Lady coughs up what looks like a rabbit's corpse. It's burned to a crisp from the fire inside her, but otherwise untouched. She looks at you expectantly. You don't understand what she is implying.

"I brought you food, human. The fire inside me cooked it while I was returning to my shed. Here," Lady plucks the rabbit's corpse from the ground in her powerful jaws, and plops it in your lap, "take it. You need to eat."

You jump a little as she drops it in your lap. You are surprised she has caught anything for you, and a little disgusted by the fact she ate the rabbit first. Lady looks at you, and gestures for you to eat. You reluctantly pick up the rabbit's limp, and lifeless body, and sink your teeth into it. True to her word, the rabbit was cooked all the way through, if not a little burnt on the outside, but you can deal with it. This is way better than the usual nuts, and berries you ate whenever you get the chance. This is the first time she has ever provided food for you. She normally has no interest in making sure you're cared for. Perhaps this is a sign is beginning to trust you.

When you have eaten your fill, Lady ever so gently takes the rabbit from your hands, and swallows it whole. You find it amazing how such a powerful, and feared creature could be so gentle with someone like you. She must like you at least a little bit to be so gentle with you.

"Thanks." You smile.

"You're welcome, human." Lady returns the warm smile.

One night, it is particularly cold that night. You try to sleep in your corner, but the cold just chills you to the bone. You shiver, and hold your knees to your chest to try to conserve body heat. You longingly look at Lady, who is sound asleep. She is probably much warmer thanks to the fire burning deep within her. You can only imagine how warm she would be, but you are afraid to approach her. Who knows how she will react, but you are freezing. You _must _find warmth. You reluctantly stand up, and silently approach her.

You freeze dead in your tracks when Lady cracks her eye open, and growls softly at you as a warning to stay back. You step back a little, holding your arms, and shivering. That is when she realizes your situation, and allows you to approach her. You reluctantly sit on her footplate, and nestle against her smoke box. She is much warmer than you imagined. She's warm as fresh laundry right from the dryer. The cold vanishes as if it were nothing more than a bad dream. You sigh, and relax, soaking up her immense warmth.

You jump in surprise a little as you hear Lady let out a low rumble. It doesn't sound like a growl, and you can feel it in your chest it's so deep. You realize she is purring, like a giant cat. You smile faintly as Lady purrs away. You snuggle into her immense warmth, and slowly fall asleep to the soothing sound of Lady's purring.

**A/N: So it seems Lady is starting to like the reader, and is starting to show her soft side a little. The reader has no idea as to how lucky they are to be able to snuggle up with Lady. Usually, Burnett, Patch, and Lily are the only ones that are able to do this. The next chapter is already in the works, and as always, until next time, see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally, another chapter! This story is almost done, so bear with me! Anyway, on with the story!**

The next morning, you waken as the sun peeks through the small windows in the shed. You yawn, stretch, and then freeze when you realize you are nestled against Lady. You recall the night before, and are surprised Lady has allowed you to snuggle with her for warmth. Perhaps she likes you more than she lets on. She stirs when she feels you move, and yawns, putting all of her wickedly sharp fangs on display. She opens her eyes, and looks down at you. She seems to be in a good mood. Hopefully, it will last through the rest of the day, or even better, throughout the week.

"Good morning, human." Lady smiles gently. Her fangs are just mere inches from you, but deep down you feel she won't hurt you. She likes you too much to cause you any harm, and that would break the deal you share with her.

"Mornin'." You yawn. You can get used to this. Hopefully, she will let you do this more often. You can feel her powerful muscles flex with every breath she takes, and feel her heartbeat against you. She is a powerful engine indeed, more powerful than any other engine you have ever seen. She is obviously no ordinary engine. Perhaps you can get her to talk about it when the time is right.

"Climb into my cab, human. I wish to take you along for a hunt." Lady seems to become more comfortable in letting you leave the shed, or she thinks it's probably a good idea to let you get some fresh air after being held in this shed for several months. However, this can be a trick. She has shown her intelligence before when... you lost your friend, but at this point, she seems to not want to harm you, or she's just not hungry enough to turn you into a little snack.

"Uh... okay. " You reluctantly climb into her cab. She must trust you to some degree to allow you to leave the shed, with her supervision of course. There would be no point in running anyway. Her sharp senses would make it easy for her to track down, and kill you if you decide to make a run for it.

Lady uses her magic to unlock, and open the shed doors, and leaves for her little sanctuary. There is always plenty of prey, and an over abundance of places where she can hide, and relax. However, she remains vigilant. She knows you can run off at any second, but she highly doubts you would be dumb enough to run from her. She is much faster than a mere human anyway. She doesn't stop when she picks up the scent of prey in the area. There is a much larger variety of prey rather than the usual deer, and mice she has grown tired of. There is just one catch. She would have to leave the rails in order to hunt at her little sactuary. That won't be a problem for her. Although, she isn't sure how you will react to her ability to do so. There is only one way to find out. She has to show you just what she capable of.

She slips through a tunnel, and picks up the pace a little. This is the perfect place for an ambush, and she can't risk being discovered by outsiders. She races out of the other side of the tunnel, and slows to a stop when she reaches a meadow that has a lone great tree standing right in the middle. It is much warmer here, telling you she has actually taken an alternate route to descend the mountain just a little bit.

"Go over to the tree human, human, and close your eyes. There is something I want to show you." Lady smiles like a sly fox. You aren't sure if you should trust her with this. Well, if she wants to kill you, she would have done it already. You climb out of her cab, run to the tree, and close your eyes, hoping Lady wouldn't try anything funny with you. After a few seconds, you hear something huge approach you. You aren't sure if you should run, or stay put.

"Open your eyes." Lady holds back a chuckle. You open your eyes, and yelp in surprise at the sight. Lady was now in the form of a griffin.

"Surprise! What do you think, human? Are my feathers ruffled, or are they fine?" Lady fans her wings, and examines her purple, and golden feathers. The decoration on the top of her funnel looks like a crown on her head, fitting for such a powerful, and beautiful engine, er, griffin, or whatever she is. This discovery is ground-breaking. No creature has been known to have the ability to shape shift, other than basilisks, and human basilisks. She has remained hidden for a reason. It is probably best if you don't tell anyone about her at all. She must be protected at all costs.

"I-I've never seen anything like it, Lady. It's beautiful!" you are in awe of Lady's abilities. Now it is obvious to you that she trusts you. Otherwise, she would not have shown this to you. Lady smiles, and holds her head high. She has a right to be proud of her beauty. No creature could match such a majestic engine.

"How can you do that? How can turn into another creature?" you raise an eyebrow at her. Lady doesn't reply immediately. She is thinking.

"Well, as you can see, human, I am no ordinary engine. Have you heard the legends about a lost engine?" Lady asks you. You aren't sure where this conversation is heading. Lady is much more mysterious than any other kind of engine you've ever seen.

"Yes, why?" you reluctantly ask her. Lady shifts nervously. She might not be too comfortable answering your question. Maybe should have left it alone.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about me. Do you understand?" Lady's smile turns into a scowl, and for the first time in a while, you feel intimidated by her. She isn't nowhere as near as intimidating as when you first encountered her, but it is more than enough to understand the consequences if you dare to speak about her to literally anyone. Lady would most likely kill you, and everyone you tell. It would be best if you keep your mouth shut.

"Y-yes." you squeak. Lady sits down in the grass. The slight breeze ruffles her feathers a little, but she takes little to no notice.

"You see, human, those legends you heard about the lost engine, are about _me_. _I'm _the lost engine. You are among the very few that are aware of my existence, and I want to keep it that way." Lady knows she may regret telling you this, but... she can simply feast on whoever hears about her, including you. However, you have proven your loyalty to her, and you fear her too much. Perhaps she can use it to her advantage.

Your eyes grow wide as she tells you this. No wonder why she has been so elusive for all these years. She is the engine that keeps Sodor alive. She can use her powers for good, as well as evil. All this time, you have been serving a deity. How could you not have noticed? That meant... you have gained the trust of a goddess.

"D-does that make you a... goddess? The legends say you are a deity of the island." You have to be careful with what you ask her. She almost didn't answer your previous question. If you ask the wrong one, she could become suspicious of you, and may even kill you if she thinks of you as a threat. Lady's gentle smile returns. You must be asking the right questions.

"No. I don't see myself as a deity. Although, I won't turn down any offering made to me. The workers at Anopha Quarry offer me gifts of food every once in a while. I don't show myself until they are long gone though. I do miss the offerings of humans as food the people offered me centuries ago. It was much more satisfying than the morsels the workers offer to me." Lady replies. You shift nervously. She prefers humans over most prey items. Even the most blood thirsty engines would only eat a human as a last resort. Lady, however, is different. She would devour a human with little to no hesitation. You are lucky she didn't do the same to you when you first encountered her.

"I-I see." you swallow nervously. Lady takes notice of your behavior, and lies down in the tall grass. Her lion tail twitches.

"Come, human. I wish to take you for a flight." Lady rests her head between her paws. You can't believe it. Lady is actually inviting you for her early morning flight. You slowly climb onto her back, and sit between her powerful shoulders. Lady is soft, and warm. Maybe she can take on this form at night, so it would be more comfortable for you to nestle against her when it gets cold at night again. You cling to her powerful neck as she stands up. The sudden movement has taken you off guard. Lady looks back at you over her shoulders.

"Hold on tight, human. The take off will be a bit rough, for you at least." Lady bunches her muscles, and takes to the air with a great leap, and a beat of her feathered wings. The sudden jolt almost makes you lose your grip on her neck. Lady levels out, and the ride is much smoother. She doesn't fly too high. She must think you might have a fear of heights. You tighten your grip a little as you feel her tilt a little. She is turning. She levels out once more, and you relax. You can get used to relaxing flights like this.

She circles the meadow like a vulture for what felt like hours before Lady begins to slowly descend. She lands right next to the tree, her thick muscles absorb the impact of the landing. She lies down, and you slide you off her back, and land on the ground beneath you. You turn around to face her.

"Thanks for the flight, Lady. We should do it again sometime." you smile. Lady doesn't reply. She simply rolls over onto her back, exposing her belly to the sky like a giant dog. You chuckle softly at the sight. You have never expected Lady to look so cute.

"Maybe, but for now, we can relax." Lady smiles gently, and plucks you off the ground with her talons. You are taken by surprise, but she is gentle with you. If she wants to harm you, she would have done it a long time ago. She plops you onto her onto her soft feathered chest. You take up the rare opportunity, and nestle into her soft chest. You can hear her heartbeat, and feel it against you. She chuckles, making you bounce a little.

"Tell me, human, what brought you to Anopha Quarry to begin with?" Lady lifts her head to look at you. Your smile fades as your mind goes back to your friend. They are long gone, but... if it wasn't for their sacrifice, you would not be alive right now, and Lady would not have been so hospitable to you. Yes, it is a heavy loss, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe there is a reason why your friend ended up as a meal to Lady instead of you. Perhaps, you can finally get this off your chest.

"Well, a classmate of mine, Leo told me, and my friend about you. He said he only caught a fleeting glimpse of you, and said me. and my friend can find you at Anopha Quarry." you sigh. "I should have never listened to him. I should have known he wanted to get us killed." you feel Lady stiffen under you. She suddenly sits up, and you slide to the ground, taken off guard with her moving so suddenly.

"You mean Leo tricked you into coming here, so _I _can kill you, rather than him doing it himself?!" Lady snarls. Maybe you shouldn't have told her about Leo after all. Lady is furious at this bit of information. She only kills if absolutely necessary, not for sport, or for someone else.

"Well yes, but... he succeeded sort of... you ate my friend, remember?" you look up at her. You miss your friend, but you would rather not share the same fate as your friend when you first encountered her.

Lady softens at the mention of your friend. If only she had known they were your friend, but she cannot go back in time, and fix it, but the damage has already been done, and there is nothing that can change that.

"I'm sorry for that. I hadn't eaten a decent meal in so long. I wish I knew they were your friend. Otherwise, I wouldn't have killed them in the first place." Lady knows it is unlikely you will forgive her, but she should at least apologize for what happened to your friend. If she could go bring them back, she would do it. Unfortunately, her abilities are limited. Her magic can only do so much.

"It's fine, I guess. We should have been more careful, but there's an old saying 'everything happens for a reason', so I guess there's a reason why my friend died rather than us both." you begin to ponder all of your choices you have made to this point. If you hadn't listened to Leo, your friend would still be alive, but you wouldn't have found Lady, or more likely, Lady wouldn't have found you.

"I'll tell you what, human. You bring Leo to me in Anopha Quarry, and you will be free of our deal. No strings attached. I cannot bring back your friend, but I can give you back your freedom, but only if you bring Leo to Anopha Quarry to me." Lady looks down at you. You sit up, shocked by her offer. This is it. This is your ticket to freedom, and revenge for the death of your friend.

"Really? That's it?" you ask her. Lady nods. Hope is not lost after all.

"Yes, human. That is all that I ask of you." Lady replies. You consider her offer. She has been kind to you, but you want to be free of this deal you set up with her. Lady stands up, and walks over to the rails.

"I will be waiting in the quarry for him, human." Lady turns back into her true form, and heads back to the quarry. You smile, stand up, and race away for Vicarstown. Leo is finally going to get a dose of his own medicine.

**A/N: Finally! Only a couple more chapters or so, and this story will finally be done! It seems Lady has come up with a plan to punish Leo for his actions. The next chapter is already in the works, but until then, as usual, see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally, another chapter! This is it, the final chapter! A brief warning of some violence, and quite a bit of gore, just a heads up. Anyway, on with the story.**

You arrive at Vicarstown, and stop at the newsstand to see if anyone has reported you, and your friend as missing. It seems no one has noticed you were gone for months. Leo probably wants to make sure you are out of the picture before anyone squeals. Much to your surprise, Leo is looking at the newest issue, completely unaware of the fact that you are very much alive and well. All thanks to the engine he had hoped would kill you. You take a deep breath, and pull yourself together. You are about to trick Leo into paying the piper.

You approach him, and smile. Leo would probably become suspicious if you don't act like you were perfectly fine with this. However, if you want your freedom back, this is all you need to do. You just have to trick him to go to the Anopha Quarry. That's all that Lady requires of you. You don't have to stick around to see what Lady has in store for Leo. However, it would be justified with the death of your friend. You want him to pay for what he has done.

"Hey, Leo! What are you up to nowadays?" you lean back against the wall beside him. Leo jumps, and looks over in total shock. He drops his newspaper. He must not have been expecting you to survive your encounter with Lady. You have been gone for a few months, so he may have believed you were long gone. For a brief second, you can see a glint of anger in his eyes. His plan failed, and he was furious as a result.

"How... How did you survive?!" Leo sounds as if he is struggling to keep his anger under wraps. You shrug. It would be best if you tell him only about how Lady treated you after she had taken a liking to you. He doesn't need to know about your friend's fate. It would only make him suspicious.

"I guess she likes me more than you, Leo. She's actually really nice. She still hides out in Anopha Quarry if you want to see her for yourself. I doubt she would hurt you. I mean, she didn't hurt me, or my friend, so she shouldn't hurt you." You have to lie about your friend surviving to make sure Leo doesn't catch on to Lady's little scheme. You don't know what she has in store for Leo, but you doubt she will allow him to leave unscathed. Well, _if _she allows him to leave, that is. She may make him her servant, just as she has done to you, or worse... Lady did mention taking you out for a hunt, but she never did hunt for food. Perhaps she is seeing this as an opportunity for an easy meal. It is an unnerving thought, but if you want your freedom back, you have to do this one final command, well, more of a request actually. She left you with a choice.

Granted, you would be safer with Lady, but you don't want to imprisoned for the rest of your life. You want to go where as you please, and when you please rather than being told what to do, and where with Lady practically breathing down your neck all the time. You can always visit her again if you want to see her. You would be able to study her a bit more extensively as you progress through Marie's class. That is if you still have a place in her class. Even if you do, you cannot tell anyone about Lady. It is too risky to allow this information fall into the wrong hands.

Leo shoves you out of the way, and storms off to Anopha Quarry. He has fallen for the same trick he pulled on you, oh the irony. His temper must have clouded his judgement. Either way, you have to make sure he is going to Anopha Quarry, and not going to kill you himself. You follow him from a distance. You don't want him to spot you, and figure out what is really going on.

...

The climb up the mountain doesn't tire you as much as the first time you climbed it. You have built up the endurance to climb the mountain after serving Lady for so long. You pace yourself, and take frequent breaks to make sure you don't get altitude sickness. Leo, however, is a different story. He charges up the mountain. He might pass out before he even gets half way up the mountain if he continues at this pace. As you climb, the temperature drops, and the oxygen level drops. You, and Leo are almost at the top.

It feels like hours pass until Leo finally reaches the top of the mountain. You take cover in the thick fog. You can stand next to him, and he wouldn't even know it. Leo hesitates for a moment, as if he is having second thoughts. Lady's plan could fall apart in an instant. Thankfully, he ventures into the mist. He blindly feels around to try to navigate through the quarry. He can't see anything at all. He is a sitting duck, just waiting to be taken.

Lady perks up a little as she picks up your familiar scent. You have returned, and there is a new scent accompanying you. This must be Leo. The fool has fallen for his own trick. If only he knew what she has in store for him. He wants you dead, and tried to use her as his means of getting rid of you for good. His punishment must fit the crime he has committed. Lady silently slips into the mist, and begins to track Leo down.

Finding him is a breeze. Her sharp eyesight cut through the fog with ease, and her sense of smell rivals even the most sensitive noses in the animal kingdom. Lady slows to a stop when she spots him. Leo is blindly trying to find his way though the mist. She looks at him for a few seconds, coming up with a plan to get close enough to strike without being detected. She needs him to face away from her if she is take him by surprise. She slinks around him, and prepares to make her move.

You stick close to Leo, but not close enough to where he can see you through the dense fog. You begin to wonder where Lady is. If she wants to harm him, she would have made her move already. You get the familiar feeling that you, and Leo are not alone. Lady must be close by. She must be waiting for the right moment, like a snake in the grass, waiting for it's next victim to cross it's path. You hear her growl, and you whip around to see nothing. You swear that it sounded like she was right behind you. Leo freezes, and Lady still doesn't attack him. She might be sizing him up, or tricking him into thinking she's behind him, when in reality is she probably right beside him. Leo turns around, and sees nothing. He is on edge.

Suddenly, Lady lunges from the fog with a great roar that seems to shake the whole mountain. Leo yelps, and turns to run, only to have Lady snap her jaws shut on his arm. Leo screams in agony, and you can hear Lady's powerful jaws crush his bones like toothpicks. It is a sickening sound, but the worst is yet to come. Lady yanks him back, and falls back onto the ground. Leo continues to scream, and desperately tries to escape Lady's crushing jaws as his eyes were filled with sheer terror.

Lady jerks him to the side, and begins to gnaw at Leo's arm, and blood trickles down her chin. There is a wicked, and starved look in her eyes. She isn't the kind, and gentle engine you have grown to like. She is now a blood-thirsty monster. Lady jerks back once more, and rips Leo's arm right out of it's socket. Leo falls to the ground in a bloody heap, still screaming. He must be loosing too much blood, or in too much pain to stand. Lady takes her sweet time in chowing down on Leo's arm. Once she is done with it, she begins to lick the blood, the sweet nectar, that is oozing from where Leo's arm used to be. She purrs like a cat. She wants to take her time, and enjoy her meal while it lasts.

You begin to feel nauseous at the sight. Lady is ruthless to Leo. His screams are beginning to fade. He is losing a lot of blood, and Lady is making sure none of it goes to waste. After what feels like minutes, she rips off one of Leo's other limbs. Her predatory nature is finally showing through. Lady continues to slowly rip him apart, and savors every drop of blood he sheds.

Leo's screams are reduced to faint moans. He is barely clinging to life. You expected her to make it quick, like how she had done with your friend, not torture him as she slowly eats him alive. Lady finally finishes the job by clamping her jaws shut on Leo's chest. Lady devours what is left of her meal. Her jaws crush the bones of what remained of Leo with ease. When she is finished, she licks the blood from her lips, and looks at you. For a moment you think you are about to suffer the same fate as Leo. You consider making a run for it until Lady's gaze softens. She smiles, baring her fangs.

"Don't worry, human. I won't hurt you. You are now free from our little deal, and are welcome back anytime. If you feel up to visiting me after seeing that." Lady seems to trust you enough to allow you to leave with hopes of you not telling anyone about your encounter with her.

You don't need to be told twice. You run out of the quarry, and return home. After months of not being able to sleep in your own bed, you are finally able to relax. The next day, you head back to Marie's class as usual. The whole class freezes when they see you. Marie looks at you in surprise. She must have thought you have either moved away, or fallen victim to a steamie.

"Where in the world have you been? I thought something terrible had happened to you." Marie raises an eyebrow. You smile.

"I was spending time with my family at the Mainland." you reply.

**A/N: So there you have it ladies, and gentlemen! I may write a sequel to this if it all plays out well. Thanks for reading this story. It means a lot to me! Until we meet again, see ya later!**


End file.
